Everything Changes
by Kittenallie
Summary: What if Anne realized upon Katherine's death how bad she truly felt for Mary's plight.
1. January 7 1536

**January 7 1536**

**Anne Boleyn**

Anne was in her chambers when she heard the news of Katherine's passing. She had waiting for this day for so long, she had once wished she had died many year ago to free her love the King to marry her so much sooner. Anne thought she would be elated a the news but all she felt was a deep sense of sadness. As she felt a tear roll down her cheek she suddenly realized she was ashamed of how she treated the King's daughter Lady Mary all those years. She decided she would try to make amends not just for her own sake but for the Princess Elizabeth and her still growing child. Anne quickly dismissed her ladies except for her cousin the Lady Madge Shelton. Anne told Madge all about how wrong she had been to treat Mary so poorly and decided the best thing to do was to write Lady Mary.

_Dear Lady Mary,_

_I can not begin to tell you how sad I feel for you loss of your mother. I know you will most likely never forgive me for how awful I have treated you, but I wanted to tell you that I am a sorry and was wrong. I hope one day you and I will be able to have a relationship as friends._

Queen Anne Boelyn

Anne thought about her brief note, it wasn't much but she honestly didn't know what else to include. She had Madge take her letter to a messenger and send to the Lady Mary.

**King Henry VIII**

Henry entered Anne's apartments to find her pregnant wife crying softly in front of the fire. Before he could even ask her what was wrong she ran to him hugging him tightly. Through her sniffles and tears Anne spoke softly.

"Henry, ...I think... " sniffle "We should have the Lady Mary..." sniffle "come to visit..."

Henry looked at her puzzled. He slowly walked her to her bed and sat with her stroking her hair as all of her emotions poured out. She told him how she felt in regards to Lady Mary and that she wants so much to start anew. Henry was shocked that his wife who so often spoke out against his daughter that she would be wanting this kind of closure. Henry only thought mere minutes before agreeing to send for Lady Mary.

He called for Madge to return to care for his wife, barring all others to see her. During her outpouring of emotions Anne told Henry about things other then his daughter. Things that had him seething in anger.

**Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard, the Duke of Norfolk**

The two men gloated in triumph over Katherine's death. They had help supplant her with Anne, and now with her surely carrying the much needed son they would be raised even higher. Soon they were interupted by the King's guards.

"By order of King Henry VIII, Thomas Boleyn, Lord Rochford and Thomas Howard, the Duke of Norfolk henceforth are ordered to the tower for treason against His Majesty and his wife Queen Anne Boleyn."

PLEASE REVIEW THANKS


	2. January 10 1536

**January 10 1536**

**Lady Mary**

Mary received the short note from Anne and she surprised even herself when her first reaction was not to throw it in the fire. She was not ready to forgive the "false queen" but she also didn't immediately think Anne was up to something. Mary was shocked that she wasn't being ordered to get up and go wait on her baby sister and was allowed time to grieve. But her quiet reflection was disrupted by a knock at the door and to see Lord Suffolk, Charles Brandon standing before her.

"Lady Mary, by request of King Henry VIII and Queen Anne your presence is requested at court in preparations for your mother's funeral in 3 days time".

Mary couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was actually being allowed to mourn her mother. She was sure that once again she would be left out of her mother's life, even in her death. The invitation along with Anne's note made her actually have hope for the future.

**Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard, the Duke of Norfolk**

Thomas was unsure of why the King had him arrested, today he would learn a lesson about hurting the Queen.

"Sir Thomas Boleyn, your actions regarding the Queen during her pregnancies has caused undue stress and caused the death of our child. Evidence has also been found that you tried but thankfully failed to kill the Lady Mary on more than one occasion."

Thomas began to protest the accusations but was cut short when Thomas Howard was shoved into the room by the King's guards. The two men looked at each other with hate. Neither still understood who told the King such "lies".

"Sir Thomas Howard, along with Sir Thomas Boleyn, evidence has been discovered that you tried to kill the Lady Mary. And you tried to kill Queen Anne after she lost her child last year."

Henry glared at the two men who he had trusted throughout the years. "I know you two did not act alone, I want to know all involved in this plot to destroy my family." Both men stay silent. Henry bellowed "get them out of my sight, there will be no trial and they are to die by beheading in the morning".

**Henry VIII**

Henry was taken completely by surprise when Anne told him that she had discovered through her Lady Jane Seymour that her own uncle was trying to have her killed. Jane had been talking to her brothers Edward & Thomas and was unaware that the Queen could overhear there conversation. With the evidence discovered of poison in Thomas Howard's rooms and letters between him and Thomas Boleyn detailing getting rid of the Lady Mary their fates were sealed. But Henry was left to wonder why the Seymours never brought this evidence to him or Lord Cromwell. What were they hiding. Did they want Lady Mary dead as well? Or were they hoping to dethrone Queen Anne.

Henry didn't want to believe his sweet Jane would have anything to do with the plot against his pregnant Queen. He had become infatuated with Jane a few weeks back, when Anne was on one of her rampages. But now all he could think of Anne. He had hurt her by taking a mistress. He had once promised to love only her. And now knowing how close she was to dying, he decided he would once again invoke that promise to her.

**Jane Seymour**

Henry sent for Jane to be brought to him. Jane had heard nothing of the recent events in the court. She didn't know that the one thing she could use to get Henry to see her as a better choice then Anne was taken from her when Anne asked for Mary's forgiveness.

Or that Henry now knew her family knew of the plots against the Queen and Lady Mary and did nothing.

Henry and dismissed all to focus on Jane. Jane slowly began walking to Henry.

"Stop" He said forcefully. "Did you know of the plot to kill my wife, Queen Anne, and the Lady Mary?"

Jane looked at Henry in horror and stuttered as she began to talk. "Only rumors..." she began but she was cut off.

"The Queen, my beloved wife, heard you talking to Edward and Thomas. I knew she was jealous of you, but I didn't know that part of that was fear that your family was hoping she would be murdered by her own family".

You and your family are banished from court and your rooms are already being searched. If any evidence is discovered in regards to harming my family you will join the Queen's father and uncle in death.


	3. January 15 1536

**January 15 1536**

**Lady Mary**

Her mother is dead, but Mary felt some comfort being allowed to openly mourn for her mother. She still wasn't sure why her father allowed her to come back to court, allowed her to mourn her mother's passing and especially why she was given such a grand funeral. Mary turned back to see her father and the queen up in the Queen's Closet. They weren't allowed to actually attend the funeral but they watched from afar.

After the funeral Mary was escorted back, not to her sister's chambers but a set of apartments just for her. "These are your apartments at court Mary. You may come a go as you please. If you would like I will send a few of my ladies to to assist you"

Mary was shocked when she turned around to see it was her step-mother.

"Thank you...Queen Anne." Mary said it. She actually called Anne, Queen, and it didn't even seem forced. Anne looked at Mary with kindness.

"Mary" Anne started slowly. "Would you mind if Elizabeth came to see you. She heard you were here and has been looking for you all day."

"Of course, I love my little sister."

**The Seymours**

Thomas and Edward were pacing back in forth at Wolf Hall. They had been banished from court but had no clue why. None of their connections had a clue as well. Jane they had heard was on her way back from court. Maybe she knew something. All they knew is that the whore was still on the throne. What had gone wrong? They were sure that with Queen Katherine's death that Anne's time on the throne would be over. She only had given the king a girl, and two miscarriages. The King was in love with Jane, they just knew their plan was working. Jane would have been the new Queen of England and Princess Mary restored.

Within minutes of Jane returning home, Edward screamed at her. "How could you have lost his love?"

"It wasn't me dear brother. The Queen overheard us, and told the King we knew of the plots by her family to kill the Lady Mary and herself." Jane replied.

"And he just believed her?" Thomas quizzed.

"Of course he did, because he already had evidence against her father and uncle. They were both executed a few days ago" Jane explained. "Queen Katherine's funeral was today dear brothers, and by invitation from the King and Queen the Lady Mary was allowed to be present. We have lost brothers, all we can hope is the whore has another girl or dies in childbirth".

**Boleyns**

George had been spared his father and uncle's fates, but had been barred from seeing his sister for the time being. He was allowed to write to her but forbidden to let her know about the executions. Henry had decided to send George along with his wife to Hever until after Anne gave birth. George decided to take this time to try and get to know his wife Jane better, and actually treat her better after a letter from Anne scolding him.

Mary Boleyn was sent for by Anne, begging her forgiveness. She never wanted to banish her sister, but father had forced her hand. Mary was to arrive within the week. She would wait on Anne as her principle lady in waiting.

**Queen Anne**

Anne once again was "the most happy". Henry and been upset with her that she didn't tell him what she overheard, but he had soon realized that she didn't think he would care if she lived or died. He had finally come to accept her for all her faults, and for her sake she had finally took her live into her own hands. She had her daughter, Princess Elizabeth brought to court to stay until the birth of her child. She wanted her family close to her.

**NEXT : Time jump to the Anne's delivery.**


	4. May 19 1536

**May 19 1536**

**Lady Mary**

Mary looked up from her knitting to watch as the other women in the Queen's chamber danced and sang for their Queen. Mary had stayed at court with her father since her mother's funeral. She signed the oath shortly after, but had been given permission from the king to worship in her own way as long as she was within her own apartments. She was felt relief when Anne had actually allowed her to carry out those traditions in private since she had asked to join the Queen's ladies during Anne's lying in. She wasn't sure why she wanted to be with Anne during this last month. Unless it was just to hide from that awful Jane Seymour and her family. They had been banished after her mother's death for knowledge of plots to kill the Queen and herself, but so far no evidence was found they were active participants. The King had ordered court at the beginning of the month during the investigation and Jane had approached Mary trying to beg her forgiveness. Mary wasn't feeling very generous that day and ordered the guards to remove her at once.

There was a peaceful calm in Anne's chambers that she appreciated. She even had become close friends with the Queen's sister, Lady Mary Boleyn. Through these conversations, Mary began to understand the heartaches and emotional abuse Anne dealt with as soon as her father noticed her.

She looked back down at her progress right as the Anne approached. "Mary, I wish to ask your permission for something." Mary looked up and Anne in wonderment. "Yes, Your Majesty"

"Please Mary, call me Anne. Mary, would you be offended if your father and I name this child Katherine, if it is a girl? My actions towards both of you were so wrong, it is the only thing I could think of to honor your mother's memory."

Mary didn't know what to say at first. She was stunned that Anne, but more her father would ever want to call a child of their's after her mother. "I think Anne I would be quite honored. But I do hope your majesty has a healthy son"

**Jane Seymour**

Jane walked slowly through the gardens of Wolf Hall. She couldn't shake this feeling that if only that whore had lost her baby, that she would be Queen in a few days time. She closed her eyes remembering her dream last night, she saw the whore being walked to the scaffold. And then her lifeless body before she drifted off from the scene. Next Henry, her Henry came to her asking her father to marry his Jane.

Jane was angry, she had worked so hard to do all the right things. Act sweet, and innocent and declare herself to be pure as the driven snow. She was supposed to be Queen, that whore was supposed to be removed from the throne anyway possible. Jane would get the King to declare that little brat a bastard and Mary would be a princess once more.

"Damn it" Jane cursed at the trees. Yes it wasn't ladylike but she wasn't in the mood to be demure. She lost the game.

"Jane stop it. You are acting like a child" Edward admonished her behavior. "We did all we could, how were we to know that Queen Katherine's death would have made the harlot grow a heart"

"You didn't even love the king, why are you acting like your lost the love of you life, sister?" Thomas chimed in.

"You two just don't get it, I could have been Queen and now I am stuck here with no prospects for marriage and the knowledge that I should have just poisoned the whore like Master Cromwell had instructed"

Edward and Thomas had not been privy to this information, that their sister knew of plots to kill a crowned queen. If word got out that she thought of killing the queen she would be joining the other traitors on the block.

Unbeknownst to all present, Charles Brandon had just arrived with another summons to court. Since there was no evidence found linking them to the assassination plots the King had allowed them to go home.

"GUARDS!" Brandon shouted, "arrest Lady Seymour and transport her to the tower. Edward and Thomas Seymour you are hereby ordered to return to court to testify to the king truthfully about you sister's actions"

Brandon ordered the guards to leave in a few hours time, he must get to the king and warn him about Cromwell.

**Okay, yeah was supposed to be the birth but honestly wanted more Jane Seymour and wanted to use Anne's original date of execution for a happier time for her**

Reviews please


	5. May 25 1536

**May 25 1536**

**King Henry VIII**

Henry had ordered Cromwell to be confined to his quarters while investigating Jane's declaration overheard by Charles. So far nothing had been found, it appeared that he was innocent. Jane was in the tower and had been questioned repeatedly but no new information was discovered. Both her brothers had been interrogated and were cleared of all involvement. Henry ordered them to be confined to guest quarters separately until this all could be straightened out. And unlike calling for the executions of the Queen's uncle and father he didn't want Jane to die based on what appeared to be ramblings of an insane person. Henry had still not even told Anne of the executions, he told her only that he had investigated them and the truth came out. He told her he didn't want her to be upset by anything, but had written her a letter detailing the outcome. He had given it to her and told her she could do with it as she pleased. He could tell Anne wanted to know, but seeing the love in Henry's eyes made her not open it. She gave it back to him with only one request to never speak of it again.

Henry closed his eyes bringing forth the few words spoken that day.

_"Henry, I have not felt so happy and relaxed before my uncle and father were removed from my life. I do not know what you found and I do not wish to know, only that for once I truly feel safe" _

_Henry had pulled her close to him, hugging her and tell her that he loved her. "Sweetheart, I have missed you."_

Henry truly wondered if he had given Jane the wrong idea, he had wanted her as mistress but nothing else. He loved Anne, and now he knew why she so infuriated him after they married. She was abused emotionally into thinking he no longer loved her, and only wanted a son.

**Charles Brandon**

He could not believe what he had heard that day at Wolf Hall. He had gone by orders of the King to let the Seymours know, that even though they were banished from court they were no longer under investigation. They found no evidence of them plotting to kill the Queen. How could they find no evidence, but Lady Jane Seymour profess to all who could hear she and Master Cromwell had discussed killing the Queen.

Charles had never liked Cromwell, and did admit only to himself he had often wanted Anne removed from the throne. But he too had now seen her in a different light. She had a radiance that was very endearing and the way she has taken up the Lady Mary's fight is extraordinary.

**George Boleyn**

Since retiring from court and returning to Hever Castle, George and Jane had come to a knew understanding. He realized only know how badly he used to treat her. Yes she annoys him on a daily basis, but he can't help but love her. He missed Anne as well, but without Anne around Jane warmed up to him in record time. He came to learn Jane was actually jealous of his relationship with his sister. She was his wife and yet she knew nothing about him. George had opened up to her this past months, and Jane was grew to understand why George and Anne had bonded to closely after learning of their father and uncle's evil past.

George wrote to Anne weekly, but this letter he let Jane write.

_Dearest Anne,_

_I hope soon to hear the news you have had a healthy prince. George and I can not wait to meet our new nephew (or niece). We have some wonderful news ourselves. I am three months with child._

_Love_

_Jane Boleyn_.


	6. June 1 1536

**June 1 1536**

**Jane Seymour**

Jane didn't know why she was stuck in the tower. She didn't do anything, it was all that whore's fault. She had forced Henry to do this to his beloved, sweet Jane.

"He will come for me, I know he will. You are just too stupid to see how much he loves me" she directed towards a pillow on her bed. "He doesn't love you anymore, he loves me. And when you give birth to a girl, he will rid himself of you. You are nothing but a false queen and a whore" she continued.

Master Kingston watched from outside her room as his charge argued with the pillow. In her mind it was clear she was talking to the Queen. He was unsure she was even aware what she had said that fateful day that led her to this predicament.

"Henry, oh my Henry, why have you forsaken me."

"Quiet whore, he does love me. Me. Only me. I will give him son"

Jane slowly sank to the floor in tears, mumbling, yelling or just glaring at "Anne" on the bed.

**Queen Anne**

Anne felt a pain and looked down to notice her water had broken. She was going into labor. The midwives were quickly by her side. Anne knew soon her secret she was carrying would be revealed to all. She just hoped what she was told by her doctor months earlier was true.

Henry was notified that the Queen was in labor and decided it would be best to stay right where he was because he knew didn't want to hear Anne's cries during the birth. He paced back in forth in his chambers and summoned Charles to come wait with him.

"One more push milady". Anne didn't want to push, it hurt but her child would be born this day. Soon the her midwife was holding a precious little infant.

"Do I have a ..." but before Anne could finish she felt another contraction. The doctor was right it was to be twins. A few more pushes and Anne delivered another healthy bundle of joy.

Lady Mary and Mary Boleyn each held one of the children as Anne looked on.

"So did I have a son?"

Lady Mary looked at Anne with a sweet smile, and toyed with the idea of keeping her in suspense. "Anne, my queen, you have given birth to a fine young prince and beautiful princess"

"They brought the twins to their mother who looked down at them in awe."

**Henry VIII**

Henry had been waiting for hours to hear the news of his newest child when his elder daughter walked in.

"Father " Mary begun..

"Well!" A very impatient Henry interrupted.

"You have a beautiful Princess Katherine" Mary looked at her dad to see if he was going to be disappointed. She was having fun keeping Anne's secret.

"Oh and father, the queen has a secret to share with you. She forbade me to speak of it."

Henry sighed, he was very happy his daughter was born healthy but he was also sad that once again he was robbed of an legitimate heir. He slowly walked out of his chambers with Mary and Charles a few feet behind him and he didn't notice Mary mouth to Charles "Queen Anne gave birth to twins".

Henry entered Anne's chambers and immediately noticed his beautiful wife was holding two infants.

"Henry, I would like you to meet your daughter, Katherine and I thought we could name our son Arthur after your brother."

"I HAVE A SON!"

**Author's Notes : Since Henry and Anne did not celebrate Katherine's death he never suffered the injury that plagued him all his life. What will happen with Jane. What other events will change now. **


	7. July 10 1536

**July 10 1536**

**Queen Anne**

Henry had told Anne after her churching was complete about Jane Seymour. She was still at the Tower and as far as all could tell had gone completely insane. Henry had asked her opinion on what she be done with Jane. Anne couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her former lady in waiting. She knew how easily one could get wrapped up in Henry's attention, but even in her wildest moments Anne had never plotted to kill Katherine. Anne had told Henry that she would like to speak to Jane before letting him know how she truly felt about putting her on trial.

Anne paused at the gates of the Tower and a cold chill washed over her. She didn't know why she was afraid of going through the gates. The only time she had been at the Tower was before coronation. It was like she was stepping on her own grave. She took a deep breathe and continued. Master Kingston led the Queen to her apartments she stayed out just over 3 years ago.

"I will bring the lady to see you when you are settled."

"Thank you Master Kingston, and please make sure there are guards present. I am not sure how she will react to seeing me."

Jane was led down the hall into the magnificent apartments of the Queen. "See I told you I was to be queen" she said to the guard on her left.

When she entered the room she saw Anne sitting before her, two guards on either side.

"What are you doing in my chambers" she screamed to Anne.

Anne looked at Jane with pity. The last time she saw Jane she had been proud and indignant. So sure of her place in Henry's heart.

"Sit down, Lady Jane" Anne commanded. Jane refused stating that Anne was to take orders from her and not give them.

"Lady Jane, you are not and never will be the Queen of England. I have not come here to fight with you but to try and understand you. I hear you have been unwell and I was hoping you would enlighten me on why think His Majesty, my husband, was going to marry you."

"Because he loves me and you can have no sons. You are not pregnant, so you clearly lost your bastard" Jane spat.

Anne was astonished, Jane was always so quiet and subservient. What had caused this change in her? It couldn't just have been her losing her "game" to win the kings's love.

"Lady Jane, would you please sit down. You are quite right, I am not pregnant anymore because I have given the king a healthy son and daughter." At that Jane sank to the floor sobbing.

"But everyone said you would fail."

"Jane, please stop crying. I know you love the king but you have to give up on him loving you."

"I have never loved the king" Jane exclaimed quite suddenly shocking all in the room. All evidence had pointed to her being madly in love with the king and him not wanting her was what they thought had driven her quite insane.

Hours later Anne had finally learned the truth. Jane like herself was being used to gain power for her family, and failing them drove her crazy. She had admitted to lying about trying to poison the queen but did say she had thought about it. Anne actually felt sorry for her, but knew she was still quite dangerous. She wanted her no where near any of her children or the Lady Mary, but did not think she should die for being so used by her family. And she was sure she did not want her free to go as she pleases. Anne had decided that Jane needed to be sent to a nunnery, and then maybe just maybe her shattered mind and heart could heal.

Anne conveyed all she learned to Henry and Charles Brandon, who both agreed she should not die for actions of others. Jane was sent far from court and her family barred from ever contacting her again. And with that the Seymours were completely erased from the lives of the royal family.

**Princess Elizabeth, Prince Arthur and Princess Katherine**

The royal children were at Hatfield with their governess. Elizabeth had immediately loved her baby brother and sister, but she missed Mary so much. She was told just this morning that mommy and Mary were coming to visit them.

"MARY!" she shouted as she ran to her sister. "Hello Elizabeth, my sweet little sister". Anne loved to see how close the sisters were despite their major age difference Since Mary and Anne were staying away from court this night to be with the prince and princesses Anne took the opportunity to let Mary know that her father had started to once more look for an advantageous marriage for her eldest daughter.

Mary looked down at her baby sister Katherine in her arms and smiled, knowing one day she too would get to hold a child of her own.


	8. July 25 1536

**July 25 1536**

**Henry VIII**

Henry's son, Henry Fitzroy, had died two days ago. Henry sent for Anne and Mary to let them know of his passing and that he wanted the three of them to go to Hatsfield in the morning. He wanted to be with his children and wanted them all to know how much he truly loved them. He knew he always didn't show it well but each of his children were special to him.

Henry sent word to Charles Brandon that he wanted him to arrange his beloved son's funeral, and to make sure his mother, Lady Blount was in attendance. Henry grieved for the rest of the day with his wife and daughter. Before morning Henry would commission Holbein to travel to Hatfield with the family to paint a portrait of all the royal children.

"Anne, stay with me tonight, sweetheart." Henry called out as she and Mary were leaving for the night.

"Goodnight father, Anne. Sweet Dreams" with that Mary headed back to her apartments.

**Charles Brandon**

Charles had started the preparations for Henry Fitzroy as soon as he had left the king. He felt it was a daunting affair but finally settled on having young Fitzroy buried at Westminster Abbey in 5 days time. He knew the king could not actually attend but wanted him to be able to be near if he so wished. It was now nearing midnight and Charles could not sleep. He looked over at his wife sleeping soundly and slowly crept out of the bed. In so short of time he had gone from loathing the queen to actually caring about her well being. He couldn't stop thinking about how events unfolded after Katherine's death. Queen Anne lost two powerful male members of her family, but nobody could have known truly how manipulative they truly were until that fateful day. The King now had a legitimate male heir, two beautiful young daughters and the Lady Mary was now back in favor. This year truly was a blessing to the kingdom, and for that he was grateful.

He sat down to read only to fall soundly asleep in the chair. He awoke next morning to see his beautiful Catherine smiling down at him. She leaned down to kiss him good morning. "Did you sleep well my love?"

"Yes, strangely I think I slept better than I have in years." The peace in the realm had finally reached Charles.

**Authors Note : **

**Really short chapter.. just two little tidbits I had for this "day in time". Next will probably be a few months time jump again.**

**I do have something wonderful planned for the Lady Mary it will just take a few story "years" to get to that point :-) And thank you for the nice reviews, this is my first fan fiction and so many of the scenes pop into my head while I am at work. And yes work is very annoying getting in my way of writing. **


	9. September 14 1536

**September 14 1536**

**Jane and George Boleyn**

Jane looked around the room marvelling at the splendor. This was all for her and George, their own apartments at court. She was surprised when she had gotten a letter from Queen Anne inviting them back to court before she gave birth.

Anne hugged her brother and then Jane. "Jane, I want you to feel at home here and to want for nothing. I heard you were have a difficult time with your pregnancy and wanted you to have the best midwives and doctors around you." Jane was touched by Anne's kindness and thanked her for her generosity.

Jane was due in the middle of November and at the insistence of the Queen she would follow the custom of a lying in for at least a month. George would have to make do without his wife. Anne was thrilled to learn that they had finally stopped fighting and learned to truly love the each other.

Anne took her leave of the couple to allow them to get settled in and told them to send word to her if they needed anything.

**Thomas Seymour**

After Jane was sent away, Thomas was livid. She had done nothing wrong but that whore had forced the King to banish her from court and her own family. Thomas was the only one of the Seymour family to think this was what happened. Edward had tried to explain to him that only because of the good nature and grace of their Queen was Jane spared. She could have been executed and even though she had not truly tried to kill Her Majesty she had thought it and that was treason in itself.

Thomas was also furious that Edward was allowed to keep some land while he was not. Of course he would never admit that was based on his own actions. When they were banished from court, Edward had acknowledged and accepted the punishment given grateful that he had kept his head. Thomas on the other hand threw a fit and had tried to start a rebellion against the king. But unfortunately for him nobody else thought the King was unjust in the downfall of the Seymours or that the Queen was harsh with Lady Jane.

Sir James Sullivan had joined the rebellion, but unbeknowns_t_ to Thomas he had only done so to get evidence against him. Thomas was captured shortly afterwards and now awaits his trial in the Tower. Thomas unlike his sister showed all to see he was completely sane and knew what he was doing and would most likely die by the axe. Edward and the rest of the Seymours did not attempt to see Thomas and knew it was best to stay away.

**Lady Jane Seymour**

Jane had adjusted well at the convent and actually began to see clearly again. She had started a friendship with Elizabeth Langstroth who had encouraged Jane to start a diary to chart her progress of recovery when she first arrived. Today she sat down and read it from the start back in July. She couldn't recognize herself in the writings. She was so angry and hurt, but now she didn't understand why. She hadn't loved the king, and only due to pressure from her family did she try and change the game. Not that she was wanting to be the mistress of the king, but neither did she want to be Queen. She realized now that no matter how much she blamed Queen Anne for the king's divorce, Anne was only a pawn like she was with her family. The major difference was that the Anne loved Henry and was willing to wait for him, whereas Jane only grew to want the crown and the power. She was no better than Anne, no she was far worse. Anne never wanted to kill Katherine and only used the power she was given. Jane now saw that she was going to manipulate the King to do whatever she wanted by acting dumb and naive. She hated herself for that, and she could honestly say she was glad now that Anne was still Queen.

"Elizabeth, do you think you could write to Queen Anne for me letting her know I am very grateful for her gift of forgiveness and need to tell her how sorry I am for all I have done?" Elizabeth nodded, knowing that the Queen would most likely never see the letter. But she knew it would help her charge and friend.

**Author's Note : For some reason Thomas seemed to be more of a power hungry fool and I wanted to kill a Seymour off :)**


	10. November 11 1536

**November 11 1536**

**Jane and George Boleyn**

George stared at the closed door in front of him intently. What if something happens to the baby. What if Jane dies. Questions danced through his head. He was so distracted he didn't notice when Anne walked up beside him.

"George." He didn't even turn to look at her. "George, brother... breathe." He snapped back to reality and looked up at his sister and then to the door.

"George, she will be fine. Would you like to walk with me, I could really use the fresh air" she stated as she slid her hand over her slightly protruding belly. She was a little over 3 months now and had started to show. George looked at her and smiled, slowly rising to take her hand.

"But what if..." George began before Anne reassured him. "Charles will come get us if the baby comes while we are just outside."

"Certainly, your majesty." Charles had grown to care for Anne over the past few months and often would not leave her side in case someone tried to harm her. A very overprotective "brother", but one she had gone to admire and miss when he was not around. Henry laughed heartily at seeing his friend nervous that the queen, his charge, was was going outside by herself.

"Charles, you know the Queen is with her brother. He will protect her from any birds or squirrels that try to get her in the enclosed garden right outside the door" he teased.

Anne and George talked about everything they could, she missed him and was so glad that he was still with her. As they were walking back to the door Charles came running. "The baby has be born." With this George kissed his sister on the head and ran to meet his child. Charles took the Anne by the arm and walked her back to her husband. Henry held her close and whispered in her ear. "Charles is a good friend". "That he is husband".

When George entered the chamber he saw Jane holding their beautiful little daughter. "George my darling, I would like to call her Anne after your sister."

**Lady Mary**

Mary had been spending more time with her sisters and brother lately. She enjoyed their company but it made her long for her own child one day. She thought back to the day Anne told her that her father was actively looking for a marriage match for her but she wasn't sure if she wanted to hope. Little did she know that her father and Anne were working on a very special surprise for .

Mary had heard today was the day that Thomas Seymour was to be executed, for crimes against the crown. From the information disclosed to her he had once thought of harming her siblings. They were children, no matter how much one didn't like someone there was never the need to do harm to children. She wondered if his family would care about his death or just move on like it never happened. Could she have ever become so dark and cruel?

**Next Up : Time jump to the birth of a new baby. The baby count is a growing. **


	11. April 15 1537

**April 15 1537**

**Anne Boleyn**

Anne was growing tired of her confinement to bed, but had noticed that without the oppressive presence of her father and uncle this pregnancy had gone quite smoothly. Lady Mary had once again requested to be with Anne during her lying in which was a very comforting thought. Anne had a strong belief this was another son, the thought made her smile. She knew with another son Henry would surely be ready to reveal his secret surprise for Mary. Anne looked up from her book to see Lady Mary and her sister trying, but failing miserably, to show her newest lady in waiting how to knit. Anne had taken in her young 15 year old cousin, Lady Katherine Howard, shortly before her lying in. She had heard how cruel Katherine's aunt was treating her and wanted her in the safety of her care. Katherine was not well educated like Anne and her sister, but she had a kind heart. Anne had heard that older gentlemen in Katherine's home were actively pursuing her and young naive Katherine could have easily fallen for the lies of these men. She smiled at the scene. She had told Henry when Katherine was brought to court she did not want any courting of her young cousin to take place, not until Anne had felt she had matured and was more educated. Henry had agreed to her request and forbade any of his gentlemen to court or even think of Katherine Howard. Anne had wondered if maybe Mary would allow her to join her household, knowing that Mary would instill great morals on the girl.

A little after noon Anne felt her first contraction, today her child would be born. Lady Mary went to inform her father that the queen was going into labor before returning to her step-mother's side. Henry, George and Anne's constant shadow, Charles, waiting patiently in Anne's outer chambers. A few hours later Henry was allowed in the room to meet his new son. He was holding him when Charles and George were allowed in to see Anne and the baby.

"I would like you two to meet Prince Charles" she said matter-of-factly. Henry motioned to Charles to come hold the baby, "we would like you and Lady Mary to be his godparents". With the birth of Prince Charles the kingdom now had it's heir and the spare.

**Jane Seymour**

Jane sat in the gardens when a messenger arrived with a letter for her. She was surprised to see it was from Queen Anne, she had not expected any contact from Her Majesty after her friend Elizabeth had written to her. The letter stated that Anne was pleased she was doing well and accepted that her actions were wrong. She also had explained that if Jane continued to heal emotionally and only with a recommendation from Elizabeth, Jane would be allowed to live the nunnery and marry with permission from the King and Queen. Jane wasn't sure how to take that news, she loved her time with Elizabeth and the other women and she feared how she would adapt to marriage. She would have to think hard about her choice if it came down to leaving or staying. For now she was happy, the happiest she had been in years. She had heard from Elizabeth that the queen was with child again. She had hoped that another prince would be born to such a caring Queen. Jane had discovered through her time speaking to Anne that they shared so much more than a common ancestor. They were kindred spirits, and Anne had needed friendship and not hatred that so many showed her.

Jane had wished to speak the Lady Mary but never had the courage to write to her after the confrontation at court. She knew now that Mary and Anne had become very close and that pleased her. Mary needed that love in her life, and now she was getting it. Not because of Jane trying to manipulate the king, but because Anne had actually always loved Mary. Jane deduced that Anne had feared Mary's "power" and the love of the people not the young girl herself.

**Author's Note : Up Next Mary's surprise. :)**


	12. June 1 1537

**June 1 1537**

**Lady Mary**

Lady Mary had been summoned to return to court today. All she could think about was it being Princess Katherine and Prince Arthur's first birthday. They had been her pride in joy, she would visit them often along with her sister Elizabeth and baby brother Charles. When she entered the room she didn't see any of her sibling but instead the King, her father, Queen Anne, King Francis and Queen Eleanor of France along with a young man standing behind Queen Eleanor's chair. Mary knelt before her father. When she looked up she saw Anne walking towards her and kneel before her. Anne placed her hand under Mary's chin and told her to rise for today was a very special day. As Mary and Anne rose, Henry motioned over to a young man and before Mary could process what was going on Anne placed a small but beautiful ruby and sapphire crown on her head.

"You are no longer our Lady Mary, but our Princess Mary." Anne spoke softly. Mary couldn't form any words and she struggled to process her father's proclamation. She was once again a crowned princess of England, and this was brought on mainly by Anne's desire that her precious step-daughter have an advantageous marriage where she could have her own children. Anne led Mary up the stairs and had her sit next to her father on Anne's throne. The next bit of news was given to her by King Francis. He and her father had been working on a marriage contract this past year for her to marry his son, the handsome young man standing behind Queen Eleanor, Prince Henry of France. Her father added that he and Anne had already planned to reinstate her to her royal position but were waiting until the birth of the latest royal child. Anne wanted to be present at this ceremony and knew she wouldn't be allowed due to her lying in. Henry asked his daughter how she was feeling today. She looked at her step-mother and replied that she was "the most happy".

Only the royals and few trusted gentlemen of Henry's household had known of this momentous event. And it would stay that way until a public announcement was made.

**Charles Brandon**

Tonight was a grand celebration for Princess Katherine and Prince Arthur. They were one year old today. Every important lord and lady would be in attendance. Charles of course was only thinking of how he would protect the Queen in such a crowd. He had yet to figure out why that was always weighing so heavily on his conscience. The only explanation he had was based on his original dislike for her, and how he learned he was so wrong about her in every way.

Charles had noticed that the King and Queen of France were present, he had not been told of their arrival. He scanned the room to see the Lady Mary was not here. Why wasn't she here, she adored her young siblings. Princess Elizabeth was proudly sitting on her fathers lap clapping as she watched everyone dance. The music went silent, and the doors opened at the back of the room. Henry leaned down to whisper something in his young daughter's ear. She had been told earlier her sister Mary would be there and she loved her so but she had not been told of the news. When her father whispered to her, her face lit up with glee.

Henry put her down and she walked over to Anne and asked "mommy please stand with me." Anne got up holding her excited daughter's hands.

Elizabeth had always acted older than her age, but she was nervous in front of the large crowd. She slowly started and then blurted out "welcome my sister, Princess Mary." The crowd went silent, not knowing if the little princess had mistakenly called her sister a princess or not. Their fears were squashed as their greatest hope had come true. Mary walked in the room as a crowned Princess of England once more. As she walked her in the room, her fiance Prince Henry walked up to her taking her hand and leading her to her throne next to him. The announcement was made that the wedding of Prince Henry of France and Princess Mary of England would take place next week.

Charles looked at his wife Catherine and smiled. They were so happy for the reunited royal family and knew even with all the heartbreak Queen Katherine would approved. Charles walked over to the princess and bowed. "Princess Mary, Catherine and I wanted to congratulate you on your upcoming wedding."

**Author's Note : Historically Henry II of France was married to Catherine de' Medici but in this story that marriage never took place.**


	13. December 25 1537

**December 25 1537**

**Queen Anne**

Anne couldn't wait to see her children this Christmastide, they would all be arriving soon from Hatfield. Her Mary along with her husband Henry would be arriving from Ludlow as well. She was elated when Henry was willing to stay in England with his new bride for a few years before they returned to France. Mary's father had given them Ludlow Castle as a wedding present. The one thing Anne hated so much about this year's Christmastide was having to once again have her dresses let out. She was pregnant again, only a few months along. She had suffered an miscarriage earlier this year in shortly after Mary's wedding. She wasn't very far along but it still made her worry more about this pregnancy.

Katherine Howard was still within her household and becoming more beautiful by the day, she had made sure she was pure and innocent as like her plan was all along. One of Henry's gentlemen of the the privy chamber, Thomas Culpepper, had been executed over the summer for attempting to rape young Katherine. Luckily Charles had been around and stopped the attack before anything happened. Katherine had been devastated and scared, only through by the caring nature of Anne and the Lady Mary Boleyn was Katherine healed from the attack. Anne had decided that the young girl should soon be betrothed and began to think of who would be a perfect match for her.

Her sister Lady Mary Boleyn had stayed been with Anne since she was welcomed back to court. Their brother George, his wife Jane and daughter Anne were too arriving at court today. So many little children would be here. Anne loved to be around the children, and so did Mary. Mary's two children lived in with her and her new husband Sir William Stafford at court. The only times she did not spend the nights with her own family was during her sister's confinements during her pregnancies.

**Princess Mary and Prince Henry of France**

Mary was glad to arrive at court, the journey had been long and tiring. She had wonderful news to share with her father and Anne, and had decided to wait until she arrived instead of a letter by messenger. Prince Henry helped her out of the carriage and led her inside. Anne had been notified of her arrival and was waiting for her just inside the castle walls.

Anne's face lit up at the sight of Mary. "You're pregnant" the queen exclaimed and she greeted her daughter. Mary just smiled and asked about her father. Anne explained he had been out hunting not knowing Mary and Henry would arrive so soon but he should be back shortly. Anne ordered men to show the Princess and Prince Henry to their apartments and then turned to Lady Katherine Howard to request her company for a walk in the gardens.

Mary had noticed that the Queen too looked slightly pregnant. Mary had was five months and had begun to worry about delivery. She was scared but knew that her step-mother would be able to help her through this. They had been in their apartments for less than an hour when they had a knock at the door.

"Lady Catherine Parr" the guard announced. Mary greeted her warmly and learned Anne had sent her to Mary from her own household knowing Catherine would be great for Mary through her pregnancy. Catherine was only four years older that Mary and already a widow.

**Princess Elizabeth, Princess Katherine, Prince Arthur and Prince Charles**

The children arrived a few hours after their sister Mary, and were taken to the nursery set up near the Queen's quarters. Elizabeth immediately asked to go see Mary for she missed her so much since she had married and moved to Ludlow. Katherine and Arthur settled in to listen to stories read to them by their mother as the infant Charles slept. Anne had her sister Mary escort the young Elizabeth to see her sister Mary.

Henry had just returned from the hunt with Charles and George and came to his children's nursery only after cleaning up. He looked in the room and saw Anne curled up on the bed with Katherine and Arthur sleeping soundly. Charles was being fed by his wet nurse and Elizabeth of course was no where to be found. Lady Katherine Howard informed his majesty that Princess Elizabeth was with her sister Mary. Henry pulled a blanket up over Anne and the children and kissed her softly on the head before heading over to see Mary and Elizabeth. And of course learn of the upcoming birth of his first grandchild.

**Author's Note : I have noticed if your name is Thomas you will most likely get your head chopped off. Thomas Boleyn, Thomas Howard, Thomas Seymour and now Thomas Culpepper :) **

**I decided Catherine Parr was a widow earlier than she was in real life because I wanted to introduce her into the story.**

**Please review. Also suggestions for Mary's child's name. I have some for if I have her have a girl but for boys I am at a loss. Do you guys think I should continue?  
><strong>


	14. April 12 1538

**April 12 1538**

**Princess Mary**

Mary had long ago given up hope about having her own child. She have begun her lying in a little over a month ago, Anne had come to be with her even though she was now six months along in her own pregnancy. Her father had requested she return to court before her lying in so she could have access to the doctors and midwives used by the Queen on her last two pregnancies. Mary had only chosen a few ladies to stay with her besides the Queen in her birthing chamber because she had felt a little claustrophobic with so many people in one room.

Catherine Parr had been made Mary's principle lady in waiting and become like a older sister to Mary. Mary had remembered Catherine's mother being one of her own mother's ladies in waiting. That connection had helped cement their strong bond. Mary was restless on the night of the 12th of April, she couldn't get comfortable when she slept. The little one inside of her kept kicking her, and it made it nearly impossible to get any rest. Anne awoke in the middle of the night to hear Mary's soft whimpers so she got up in the bed with her stap-daughter and held her stroking her hair. She sang softly to her to help her relax.

"Anne..." Mary whispered. "Yes, sweetheart." Before Mary could answer to screamed out in pain. Her contractions had started earlier in the night and suddenly were quite intense. Anne and Catherine were the only ladies Mary allowed to stay with her, she sent Lady Bridget Wyatt to go inform her husband and father that she was in labor.

Mary squeezed Catherine and Anne's hands hard as she pushed, the pain hurt so badly. She didn't know how Anne could have done this three times and yet still wanted to go through it again. Suddenly she had heard the faint cry of her baby, she so wanted to see the child but felt another sharp pain. Anne had looked at her, and told her to breathe that is seemed like Anne a few years back that Mary too was going to have another child. A few minutes later the second child was born. Mary was exhausted to the point she passed out. The babies had been taken to be cleaned and looked at while the doctor rushed to check on Mary. Her vital signs were weak, he worried about her recovery. Anne ordered Catherine to go tell the men outside what was going on but not to disclose the children's genders, that was for their mother to do. Anne held her step-daughter close and told her she would be okay.

Henry and Henry were asked by the doctor to stay outside the chambers for a few hours, Mary needed time to regain her strength but Anne never left her side. When Mary awoke she had not remembered that the second baby had happened, and was quite surprised when Anne mentioned how both her children were strong and healthy and their father was waiting to meet them.

Anne told Mary she would be right back and went to let them know they could see her now. The midwives had returned and brought Mary her children. She looked down at the beautiful little faces. Her father came in first followed by her husband. Anne looked up at Henry smiling when he noticed he was the proud grandfather of twins.

Prince Henry walked to his wife and asked what they God had blessed them with. Mary first showed him her daughter. "Husband she said, this is our daughter Princess Katherine Anne." Mary then explained how without Anne by her side she did not think she would have made it today so she decided to honor both her mothers. She showed Prince Henry his son and asked him what they should name him.

Prince Henry looked closely at his infant son in his arms. "Louis, we shall name him Louis". Prince Louis and Princess Katherine Anne of France. A messenger was sent immediately to France to announce the birth's of the new additions to the royal family.

Mary and Henry were left alone to be with their children, and King Henry led his wife back to her chambers.

**Katherine Howard**

Katherine was turning 16 soon, and her cousin Queen Anne had made her a perfect match. His name was William Hartford, one of the king's gentlemen of the privy chamber. He was eighteen and one of the kindness men Anne had every met in court. They were to be wed soon, and given their own small apartments at court to share as man and wife. While the Queen was in attendance to her step-daughter's confinement most of her own ladies had been given leave to return home for a time being. Katherine had been sent to Hatfield to wait on the royal children. While with the children, Katherine felt at home and loved to be in the presence of the children. Princess Elizabeth was so intelligent and creative. The almost two year old twins made the room light up with their precocious nature. And the one year old Charles had just learned to walk, Katherine enjoyed so much watching Charles toddling about so proud of himself as he tried to catch up to Katherine and Arthur. She tried to remember her own childhood and couldn't recall anything about it. It was like her life started the day she came to court to serve as her cousin's lady in waiting.

**Jane Seymour**

It had been almost two years now since she had been banished from court. And she finally felt whole again, she no longer felt an uncontrollable hatred for the Queen or any desire to be Queen. She loved her life at the nunnery but wanted more, she wanted to have a child and be a wife. Her friend Elizabeth had agreed she was no longer a danger to the royal family or herself and had written to the King and Queen about her progress. She had gotten a very heartfelt letter from Queen Anne allowing her to leave and wed but was still never to be welcomed back in court. Not for fear of her but because Anne had known that caused nothing but heartache for her. Elizabeth had been instructed to send word of any marriage contracts for Jane because she was the only one known to care for Jane's own well being. The King would had would review these proposals and with help from Anne and would choose a suitable match. The stain of Jane's past had been wiped clean with a declaration by Queen Anne describing how her brother Thomas Seymour and manipulated her into such actions. Anne felt the rest of the Seymour's reputation, the little that it as shouldn't be further tarnished by blaming them for the past. It was done and over and all should be allowed to make peace with it and move on. The Seymours were grateful for this forgiveness by their Queen. And Jane had something to hope for once again. Two suitors had made themselves known, a Sir Walter Howard and Sir George Hartford. Today an messenger arrived with a letter from the King stating a decision had been made about her marriage, and Jane was set to wed George Hartford in a month's time. George was a kind and caring lord and had showed great compassion for the pain and troubles this young lady had been put through by a horrible brother.


	15. July 1538

**July 1538**

**Queen Anne**

Anne felt like she had been pregnant forever this time, she was ready to give birth and get back to her life. She missed the Princess Mary with her this time, but she had been back at Ludlow with her husband, Princess Katherine Anne and Prince Louis. Lady Katherine Howard and her sister Mary were her two comforts this time. The rest of the royal children had been brought to court at the beginning of the week to allow the new child to be introduced and Henry had missed his children. Anne had heard from George that Jane was pregnant again and due around December.

Before the day was over the Queen gave birth to a healthy baby girl, but the queen had a very rough delivery. The doctors informed the king that Anne may not live through the night. And if she did make it she would never be able to have another child. Henry ordered everyone out to the room except the physicians. "You have to save her" he said as he cradled her head in his lap. He didn't leave the queen's room the entire night. He fell asleep holding her, and slept till after noon the next day. He only stirred when he heard a soft murmur from his wife. "Henry..." she said very weakly. He called for the physicians, and after examining the the Queen told Henry she was out of the woods. She would need to rest and not be moved for a few days and then after that would be on bed rest for at least a month with only short walks a day. Anne asked about their child, Henry told her they had a beautiful little princess. "Bridget" Anne whispered. "Princess Bridget, I like that" Henry replied.

Henry stayed the rest of the day with Anne but told her that he would have Lady Mary tell him daily on her progress through her churching. Anne fell fast asleep, her sister and Katherine Howard both never left her side.

**King Henry VIII**

Henry visited his children ever day watching them play. Elizabeth always knew how to make him smile watching her debate with her tutors. The twins would run around playing with their little brother Charles chasing after them. Bridget, sweet little Bridget. All their other children had gotten their father's red hair, but Bridget had her mother's dark locks. Henry held her while he watched his other children, kissing her forehead he put her back in her cradle. As much as he would love to stay in the nursery all day he had more important things to do. Charles had uncovered evidence that Thomas Cromwell had been using some of the money from the closing monasteries for his own purposes. Henry didn't want all of them closed, only the ones found to be beyond corruption. Henry only was trying to make it better in England, not completely dissolve the countries beliefs. Yes some of the old ways were banned from use but with the reconnection with his daughter and the love his his wife he molded the country into something new. Nobody was blindly labelled a heretic, and only extreme cases were even tried. Most were allowed to live if they promised to learn the true nature of the reformation and not just stubbornly protest it based on blind faith of a corrupt religion. Henry had ordered the guards to take Cromwell into custody and taken to the tower. His trial was short but had been thorough. During the trial evidence had come to light that was missed on the initial investigation against him regarding Princess Mary and Queen Anne. Thomas was found guilty of treason against crown and country and sentenced to death by the axe. Thomas had begged his majesty for mercy, but the king did not want to be merciful. When Henry asked Thomas if he felt guilty for almost killing Prince Arthur and Princess Katherine, Thomas broke down crying. "My lord, I was misled by Thomas Seymour. He told me that he had evidence the Queen and I was only thinking of your protection."

"Enough!" Henry bellowed. "Even if the Queen had been guilty of such a crime, you had no right to try and harm MY CHILDREN." With that Henry ordered Thomas to be taken back to his cell, he would die in the morning. Unfortunately for Thomas his executioner drank too much ale the night before and it took three swings of the axe to sever his head.

**Author's note : I have figured out who all the children will marry and will probably jump years from now on, since Anne is no longer a "baby factory" and Mary is happily married as well. One more Thomas executed. Please review. I have thought of another story I may start when I wrap this one up shortly.  
><strong>


	16. September 1539

**September 1539**

**Princess Mary **

Today her family was set to travel to France. Mary would miss England. She had promised Anne and her father she would visit them and write of course. Her children were almost a year and half now, and she had just learned she was once again with child. For the first time in years Mary felt whole again, and it was all thanks to her step-mother. Someone she never thought she would like much less love.

"Mary, sweetheart, I will miss you" Anne said as she hugged her. Elizabeth gave her sister a locket and insisted she opened it.

Inside was a portraits of Elizabeth and Mary. "So you will always remember me" Elizabeth said proudly.

"Of course my sweet sister." Mary said her goodbyes to her other siblings, hugging them each tightly. "I will miss you all so much."

Henry stood back watching the scene, his baby girl was leaving. She would soon be Queen Mary of France just like her beloved aunt was so many years ago. "I love you my pearl" he said has he hugged her. "I want you to have this Mary, it belonged to your mother" he said softly has he placed a beautiful rosary in her hands. Mary never truly gave in to the reformation, Henry knew this but as his daughter he ignored her little rituals she clung to and he knew in France she would once more be able to openly perform them. The royal couple watched as the ship left the dock, and Anne couldn't help but laugh while watching the children's nannies as they ried to keep them still.

"Katherine" Lady Hartford called out to her as she started chasing after a squirrel. "Charles, Arthur, please stop scaring Bridget" Lady Bryant scolded. Elizabeth being the eldest just stood by her parents waving to her sister. "BYE MARY. I WILL MISS YOU" she shouted to the ship.

**Jane Seymour**

Jane had no contact with the king and queen since her marriage to George Hartford, the older brother of Lady Cecily Hartford one of Princess Katherine's nannies. Jane's life was so completely different now, it was peaceful. Life at court was hard on her and she loved her little life in the country. She looked out her window her hand resting on her belly, soon she would have her greatest desire, a child of her very own.

"Margaret" she called out as a sudden pain went through her. "My lady..."

"Help me to the bed, the baby is coming." Jane thought she knew what pain was, but this was just beyond anything the imagined. She was in labor for five hours, she felt like she would just die. George had been fetched from his work outside and paced frantically back in forth outside the room. Soon all could hear a faint baby's cry. Jane was tended to while the baby was cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket. George was ushered into the room to meet his little baby girl.

"Anne, I would like to call her Anne." George looked at her sweetly. "Anne, I like that."

**Author's Note : I am using the historical sister who was married to Charles Brandon not the composite version using Margaret's name in the show. And in real life was the Queen of France not Portugal.**


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Henry and Anne were together until his death on May 15, 1552. The following day their son Prince Arthur was declared king and his a joint coronation was held with his young bride, Joan of Austria, the Princess of Portugal. Arthur and Joan reigned for 40 years together and their son Henry became King Henry the IX in 1592. They named their two daughters Princess Anne, after his mother, and Princess Mary after his elderest sister the Queen of France.

At the age of 17 Elizabeth was married to Maximillian the son of the Holy Roman Emperor Ferdinand I. They had two sons together, Francis and Henry. Along with daughters Anne, Catherine and Margaret.

Arthur's twin Katherine married Prince Frederick of Denmark in 1555, and died in 1563 of puerperal fever. They had a son Arthur and a daughter Caroline before her death. Her brother mourned his sister's passing for a year, and had a grand celebration of her life on the day of their birth until his death in 1592.

Prince Charles and Princess Bridget were married to siblings Princess Eleanor and Prince Frances, the children of Anne of Cleves and her husband Charles II of Orleans. They lived in France and were close to their half-sister Mary, the Queen of France.

Queen Anne died in 1571 and got to see her many grandchildren be born. She was buried in Westminster Abbey alongside her husband.

The End.

**I may come back to this story and add more to it. **

**Currently the plot bunnies have stopped talking to me since I accomplished what I wanted with it. Anne lives, her children are happy. Mary is happy, and as much as I dislike Jane Seymour she got to be happy as well. I may get some cool inspiration after my trip to the UK where I will go to Hever, Hampton Court and back to the Tower :)  
><strong>


End file.
